Beyond Dark Waters
by ForeverYoursEmma
Summary: Centuries after the Golden Age and the invasion of the Telmarines, the mermaids have fallen victim to their own dark hearts and loss of hope. One young siren is determined to hold on to her hope as she joins the Pevensies and Caspian to reclaim Narnia. But, revenge haunts even the purest of hearts and Viviane is far from pure. AU Prince Caspian movie-verse Edmund/OC
1. Prolouge

_The black waters dip and fall as the storm clouds roll over the horizon. The castle, perched high on the hill, illuminates small sections of the water. The light beams off golden hair as its owner's head bobs in and out of the water. The slight glimmer catches the eye of the dozing off Telmarine positioned low on the rocky cliff above the small rough beach. He sharply elbows his fellow soldier. The response he receives is a startled cry and in return he laughs as the stout younger man tumbles off the rock he had been perched on, landing face first in the sand._

"_Wha' was that for?" The man sounds perplexed more than agitated, but his watch partner quickly leaps off his rock and shushes him. Quickly and quietly, the more alert man creeps his way down the shore of the beach. The soldier, partner close behind, climbs atop the rocks of a small inlet and slowly walks with great precision on the jagged, uneven rocks. "What are we…"_

_The head soldier briskly shushes the stout soldier again, stepping out to the very end of the inlet. The rising waves crash on both sides of the rocks, spraying the soldiers' boots. The second soldier nearly slips in surprise and sheer fear as one rather large wave splashes up against the inlet and soaks him from the waist down. "Carzan, are you sure this is such a good…"_

"_Quiet you fool," Carzan snaps, leaning forward and squinting his eyes at the water. "Look, look there!" he whispers urgently, pointing to the small hint of gold peeking above the water. _

"_Is that…" the other soldier whispers back in utter disbelief. His mouth hangs open and his eyes grow wide in curiosity._

"_It must be," Carzan replies with a slow nod, his lips parting slightly before he licks them in anticipation. "Well boy, ready to catch yourself a mermaid?" The soldier is brought out of his daze and nods with childish enthusiasm, slowly drawing his sword out of his sheath. Carzan slaps the hand away and the sword slips back in place. "Have you ever learned anything? That'll only scare the thing away. You have to look like you aren't expecting anything."_

_Carzan straightens himself and begins a slow pace up and down the inlet, avoiding the splashes and unsteady rocks with ease. He begins lightly humming an old sea song, but soon increases with volume and spirit. His fellow soldier looks at him with awe and tries to follow his step and rhythm, but his tune wavers and falls flat as does his feet. However, the lead man's energetic song is enough._

_I peer over a large rock from the left of the inlet, only allowing the top of my head to be possibly seen. My slick black hair never fails to keep me hidden though I cannot say the same for my blonde haired sister. I can sense her in the water and I can sense the melody drawing her forward toward the inlet. The tune is intoxicating even with the missed notes and failed harmonies of the younger man's attempts. I keep my hold on the rock, though, anchoring myself away from the two men having heard their plans._

_My eyes take to the blonde head bobbing closer and closer to the inlet. I desperately want to call out, but my selfish instincts tell me not to make myself known to the soldiers. I slip once again behind the rock and dive deep into the water, hoping to reach the mermaid in time. I call out a warning, but receive nothing in reply. I call more desperately again and suddenly a loud screech echoes through the water and rings in my ears. I slap my hands over my ears and resurface, hands still clenching over my shattered ear drums. Once the initial shock wears off, the message becomes clear. This mermaid is not blind to clever little melody. She is no mermaid of old. _

_My fingernails claw at the upper surface of the rock and I use my weak strength to hoist myself back over the top. My arms waver, but my head once again goes above the top of the rock. Carzan is still pacing and humming, louder if possible, as his partner scurries behind him, memorizing his every move and becoming even more desperate to repeat it perfectly. The blonde hair reaches the very tip of the inlet and I hold in a breath as her whole head emerges above the water._

_Immediately, she begins humming along with the soldiers. The pair does not immediately notice her, but their steps slow and their bodies sway slightly as if put at ease by the new voice. The mermaid's voice is not powerful, but it still has effects the human ear. They have already fallen victim. _

"_Your song is simply beautiful," the mermaid whispers in a sultry, low voice. The men trail off and the humming ceases. The stout soldier is closer to the edge of the inlet and any fear he had of falling off the edge is quickly forgotten as he rushes to close the few feet separating him and the mermaid. "What is your name, dear soldier?"_

"_I-I…I am Regas," the soldier stutters, a fierce red hue rushing to his cheeks. He kneels as best he can on the edge, captivated by the mermaid's beauty. "Who-uh, who are you?"_

_She lets out a faint, sing-song laugh that lights up Regas's face. "I will give you my name in exchange for one small thing." _

_Regas begin to profusely nod his head. "Anything you wish, I will grant you."_

"_I only desire one kiss from such a brave soldier," she says, her voice dropping lower still as Regas grows closer and closer. I sharply intake a breath and my grip tightens so greatly on my rock that I feel the jagged edges cutting into my fingertips. I suddenly feel a strange urge to help the poor, defenseless soldier. What has he done to deserve an early, watery grave? _

_The feeling frightens. I, a mermaid, feeling some apologetic feelings toward a human. And not just any human; a Telmarine, of all types. What has this man done to elicit such a foreign feeling from me? He bears no such emotion for me. He would only be captivated by my beauty. However, he never sought out to kill the mermaid. That was the fault of his partner. Whatever this strange need to protect this man, it is overtaking my sense of judgment._

_Regas is close enough now that his lips are ghosting the mermaids. I resist my instincts, but from the corner of my eye I catch rapid movement. The other soldier, Carzan, has drawn his sword, poising it to strike Regas out of the way so he can catch the mermaid. He edges down the inlet and I can no longer sit and watch this whole affair. I let out a sharp cry before diving into the water and swimming fast toward the inlet._

_It all seems to happen in a split second. My cry breaks the spell the mermaid had on Regas, but not before she pulls him under the water. I swim quickly toward the struggling soldier, desperately trying to break the surface and find air. My hands ensnare one of his arms, just as the other mermaid recovers from her confusion. She growls at me and tries to grab hold of his other arm. She does not want to relinquish her prize._

_I manage a quick burst of speed to pull the man around the other side of the inlet, but I feel the mermaid approaching fast behind us. How did my quest to save the mermaid turn into my saving of the man I was determined not to help? However, I must follow through now as if I leave in fear, the man will surely die and if I stop to explain, he and I may meet the same fate. I continue as fast as the man's body weight will let me and manage to reach the rocky beach. Pulling him on to the shore is another task entirely, but I manage to get his head above the water, allowing him to take shallow, lifesaving breaths. _

_I slip back into the shallow water, only to have a strong hand curl around my wrist. The hand drags me closer toward the shore and brings me face to face with the blonde. "You traitor," she hisses venomously in our native tongue, hatred glaring in her eyes. "It would have been one thing to steal my kill. It is another to save a man who only thinks to kill us. Do rocks fill your brain? Does sand rest in your ears?"_

"_He was not the man who sought to kill you," I argue, trying to wrench my wrist away from the seething mermaid._

"_No, but he might as well have been. He is one of the many corrupt men. He is not worthy of your attention, of your life," she growls, refusing to release my wrist. If anything, her grip is harder still. Only a little more pressure and my wrist will surely break. "Kill him yourself and I'm sure his blood will tell you the stories of the sisters he has slaughtered."_

"_I will not," I say defiantly._

_She releases my wrist and glides slightly back, but the cold stare still fixates on me. "You are a fool then. You believe the humanity of Narnia can still be saved. You are wrong and you will die because of it. Do you not believe these men have killed our kind? Do you turn a blind eye to all the sisters we have lost?"_

_I cast my eyes down at the water, unable to meet her cold, black eyes. "That is the reason I interrupted you. I did not wish you to meet the same fate as the others."_

_She lets out a dark laugh. "Is that what you truly believe? I feel your selfish, unwise heart. You would not sacrifice for me. Maybe even not for him. You did it to try and hold on to the idea Narnia can still be saved. You do not wish to see that nothing can bring back the world that has been so brutally taken from us."_

"_How did you succumb to such darkness," I whisper in disbelief, but also in horror. Horror, because part of my heart chooses to agree. Looking at the man still coughing and choking on the beach, I realize I care little about his well being and I care little about the mermaid spitting vial things at me. What do I care about?_

"_I see you are beginning to believe."_

"_But I don't want." My voice quivers and I begin shaking my head, praying the thoughts will leave._

"_Just when I believe I got…"_

_A blood curdling scream breaks the dark silence around the castle and waters. I am stone as I watch the net ensnare the blonde mermaid. She tries in vain to fight, to swim, to escape. Carzan must have gotten aid from other places on the shore. Four men pull at the net around the mermaid, pulling her on to shore. She struggles and growls at the men, slapping her tail against the sand and clawing her fingers at the net._

_Carzan takes a long sword and raises above his head, smirking as he plunges into the end of her tail. She screams as dark blood splatters the sand. My eyes never leave the mermaid and I watch as her face turns from fear to anguish to utter defeat. One tear escapes my eyes and slides down my cheek. I do care for my kind more than I know. _

"_Get the other one!" I am finally unfrozen as I hear a man call for my capture. Fight or flee?_

_Flee._

_I come to logical senses for the first time this dark, blood tinted night. I hiss at the men on the beach, cast on last look at the poor mermaid and dive into the water, swimming as fast as my tail will allow me. I swim on and on until I can no longer feel the vibrations of their heavy footsteps and loud voices that ring through the air. _

_Finally, my will power gives out and come to an abrupt stop. I just witnessed the beginning of the end for one of my own. First comes capture and then…I cannot even bring myself to think of what happens next though many mermaids have had to suffer through it. Because of me, that mermaid will be the next in the long line and it will not end with her._

_I didn't even know her name._

_Her words keep repeating in my head. I am a fool. A fool who believes that all the Telmarines aren't the same. How wrong I am. They despise the Narnians and they will kill us while telling their children we are the savages. For them, hope is lost. I need to get out of this Telmarine sea. Inland and fresh water has never looked so inviting._

_But, part of me still does not want to give up hope altogether. There must be something humans have that can save this place. I can feel it. But…_

…what is hope worth now? That was over a hundred years ago. The waters have grown a little colder, the land a little deader, and my tail darker still.

* * *

_A/N: Hello, and welcome to my story! It is set during Prince Caspian and is Edmund/OC. As you can already tell, the OC is a mermaid and the whole background of the mermaids will be told in the next chapter. It will be first person, but I will also add third person perspective for parts with the Pevensies. I hope you enjoyed the prologue and stick around for the story. Reviews are always wonderful!_

_-Emma _


	2. Black Tail Bay

_Chapter 1: Black Tail Bay_

The waters in waterfall's small bay are warm and calm, though the atmosphere around it is not. To the background of watering pattering against the surface and the light whistle of the wind, black tips whistle their dark, harsh melodies and hiss at any bird daring enough to challenge them with its own sweet tune. I truly miss the soft humming of my true sisters. A siren's song never kills the joy of all listening.

I sit on the far end of the pool, breathing in the fresh air and keeping my eyes down at the clear water. Occasionally, I twirl my fingers around delicately in the sand and watch the fish imitate the swirling pattern. Sometimes, my eyes flicker up to see one or more of the other mermaids staring at me, eyeing my dark hair, my brown eyes, my tail. I know they wish to have an unspoken rule that all mermaids still hanging on to the ways of old are not allowed in the pool. It would be no hard fight to banish me from the place, but no one seems to have the energy anymore.

My finger begins to twirl again and my mind focuses away from the others when a snap reaches my ear. My eyes fly up as do those of the other mermaids. The snap of the twig is followed by the rustling of leaves and continuing snapping. After a few long seconds, faint words travel through the air. Even with a mermaid's hearing, I cannot make out more than a few words. However, the voices draw nearer. Though the sentences are still mingled, one thing is clear: these are not voices of stealthily moving Narnians.

No, these are human voices.

* * *

_The Pevensie Perspective_

"But I still don't understand," Lucy says, picking up her pace to walk beside the dwarf they had just rescued. Water still drips from him as he walks and Lucy is the only sibling he will speak somewhat pleasantly to. Whenever he acknowledges Susan, it is always accompanied by a glare and his annoyance toward Edmund is only slightly less. Peter has given up his questioning by now and has chosen to follow the dwarf while biting back his opinions on the direction they are taking. "What happened to Narnia?"

"It is a long story, your majesty," Trumpkin replies through gritted teeth. "One that would take more than a walk to tell." Trumpkin continues pressing forward while Lucy falls back slightly next to Peter, who rests a hand on her shoulder. Trumpkin did not mean to snap at the young Queen, but the group needs to reach their destination before nightfall and before the Telmarines catch word of their arrival.

"What I don't understand is where we're going," Edmund says, glancing up into the trees and farther down the path. Narnia looks so much different than what he remembered. He used to believe he knew the paths by heart, but now he feels lost and just as confused as Lucy. "We have a boat. Why don't we take it and find our way by river."

"Because in order to find our way we need to know where we're going," Trumpkin answers. The Pevensies share glances, all wondering if the dwarf even knows where he is leading them to. Trumpkin catches the looks and sighs in annoyance. No one told him he would be looking after the Kings and Queens of Narnia, who are in fact not ancient at all. Had he known, he would have been even less inclined to help the Telmarine boy. "I know where I'm leading you now, so you can stop your whining."

"But, what are we heading to that will give us any better direction," Peter asks, breaking his silence.

Trumpkin suddenly halts and the Pevensies follow suit. Before any one of them can question his actions, he holds up his hand to stop them. He turns and puts a finger to his lips. All five remain utterly silent. Without the talking and footsteps, the sound of beating water can be heard, so close Lucy wonders how it was not drowning out their talking before. The wind whistling through her ears carries the sound of light musical notes, though the youngest Pevensie has to crane her neck to catch more than a few notes. Lucy does not recognize the music; it certainly does not sound like Narnian tunes. The chords are strained and harsh, making Lucy want to cover her ears.

After a few more moments of silence, Trumpkin leans forward. "Remember how I said Narnia was not the same place as you remember?" The Pevensies nod. "Do not be fooled by appearances." Trumpkin turns once again and breaks through the last patch of bushes and trees. Lucy's breath catches when she sees the beautiful bay and waterfall. This is what Narnia should be like.

"Mermaids," Lucy whispers, her eyes widening at the sight of the creatures in the bay. Some rest on the rocks combing their hair and humming lightly. Others swim in circles in the deep parts of the water or rest their arms on the beach. Lucy grins as she calls back memories of the mermaids in the water by Cair Paravel with their shimmering blue tails and high jumps out of the water.

"Mermaids," Trumpkin groans in response. He quickly searches along the ground and finds a large stick suitable for a torch. They were going to need it. He motions for the Kings and Queens to follow as he cautiously approaches the bay. The mermaids immediately sense their presence and the humming stops. However, none make any moves to swim away.

A mermaid with vibrant red hair leans a little further on the beach and flashes a bright smile in Peter's direction. Despite knowing better, a blush immediately begins creeping up Peter's cheeks. "Well, hello," the mermaid says in a quiet, but bright voice. Her eyes move across the line of five, still smiling with her sharp, perfectly white teeth.

"What brings you to our bay?" Another mermaid joins the red head with a matching smile and perfect blonde waves. Many other mermaids begin approaching the beach, all smiling and all searching the group with large eyes.

Susan immediately gets an uneasy feeling and after catching the look on Trumpkin's face, she knows he has it, too. However, her siblings are oblivious. Peter and Edmund are instantly taken by the beauty and seductive powers of the mermaids while Lucy is happy to see a small part of Narnia's magic still at work. Well, at least in her eyes. Susan looks deeper into the mermaids' eyes and sees a glint of deviousness and ever more alarming…hunger.

Though she does not voice any of her fears, Susan pulls Lucy back slightly and tries to get Peter's eye so he can do the same. However, her brother continues to stare at the mermaids on the beach.

"We need a little…"

Trumpkin cuts Peter off, giving him a deadly look telling him not to speak again. "Do you mind showing us your tails?"

The red haired mermaid gives a small giggle, but completely ignores Trumpkin's request. Instead, she keeps her eyes on Peter. "What do you need, sir? We would be happy to help." Peter grins at her. "For a price, of course."

Susan's worries increase as she watches Peter take a step forward. She looks to Edmund, who seems less affected now by the mermaid's power, but still does not pull Peter back. She looks for Trumpkin, but he has suddenly disappeared. Susan frantically searches the entire wood surrounding the bay, but the dwarf is gone. "Peter!"

Peter is only a few feet away from the shallow water of the bay, where almost all the mermaids in the pool have now gathered. "What's the price?"

The central mermaid reaches a hand out and curls a finger, signaling for Peter to lean down closer. Peter complies and leans down only inches away from the mermaid. She gives him a lethal smirk, props up on her arms, and leans forward, almost brushing foreheads with Peter.

"Peter!"

Susan barely finishes yelling his name when the mermaid roughly grabs his arm and pulls hard, almost succeeding in sending him flying into the water. _Almost_. Trumpkin suddenly reappears, waving a torch in the faces of the mermaids. They begin to hiss and screech, diving into the water and splashing water onto the beach as they try to swim away. Edmund grabs Peter and pulls him back before he goes head first into the water while Susan and Lucy cover their ears to block out the screams.

The mermaids swim into the waterfall and soon their screeches are mere echoes in the caves behind the falling water. Trumpkin and the Pevensies watch, slightly stunned, as the last of the mermaids disappear, beating their black tails behind them.

* * *

I slowly peek out from above the rock and watch as the few mermaids left behind do the same. The few light tailed mermaids had disappeared before the chaos even began. Whatever the humans and dwarf were looking for, they would not find it here. I look over as much as the rock will let me without being seen. However, the group seems too shocked and dazed to observe the remaining mermaids watching them.

"What was that?" The oldest girl is the first to recover and she cautiously takes a step back toward the water. The two boys follow suit. The younger girl hangs back, still looking shocked and also…sad? The dwarf merely shakes his head and rolls his eyes, at the reactions or the actual event I am not sure.

"_Those_ were mermaids," the dwarf answers in a tone of disgust. I immediately narrow my eyes at him, despite knowing his feels are justified. Though, the torch he is holding says otherwise. However, I want to observe the strange travelers rather than reason with or against the dwarf.

"But," the youngest starts. Her voice trails off and her lip begins to quiver. Why is she on the verge of tears? Does it have something to do with how that older boy was almost drowned? Or something else entirely? "Mermaids used to be so happy. They used to swim in the waters of Cair Paravel all the time. And they sang the most beautiful songs…"

I find myself hanging on the young girl's every word. When I was a newborn mermaid, I heard stories all the time about the ways of the old, when mermaids were free to roam the waters. However, that was far before my time. I was lucky to hear stories about the happier times. The girl talks as if she lived during the time before the Telmarines and the years before Narnia grew silent. Who are these people?

"Things changed," the dwarf answers simply. "And when you are hunted in the waters you used to call home, you stop caring for humans and start wanting to kill them to survive." The four humans share looks and they all fall into silence.

I take the time to observe them all individually. The start with the dwarf, who has drawn to the very edge of the beach, most likely checking to be sure all the mermaids had fled at the sight of the fire. He has a hard face and though I am too far to see clearly, the seriousness nature reaches his eyes. The humans are not serious; instead, they seem like they are drained of hope. The oldest girl is beautiful, to the point a mermaid would be jealous. She holds a bow tightly to her chest and her eyes do not leave the sand. The youngest girl has let a few tears escape from her large eyes. Though the girl is not as pretty as the other, she has a softer look to her and the hope still remains steadfast in her eyes.

The two boys still stand away from the beach. The older, blonde boy has a strange look on his face, an emotion I cannot read. He is handsome and stands like a soldier. No wonder he was the one the mermaids attempted to seduce. The other boy has darker hair and just seems darker altogether. He is staring coldly at the water, not searching like the dwarf, but almost like he is placing blame on the mermaids for something. I do not know what.

"So now what?" the dark hair boy asks and all eyes move to him. "You said we needed a mermaid. I don't think we're going to get one without them trying to kill us. Or worse…" The youngest lets out a small gasp causing the blonde boy to glare at the younger boy. The dark haired boy crosses his arms over his chest and looks to the dwarf.

I do not hear what the dwarf says next. A quick movement catches my eye and I see a mermaid who stayed behind moving toward the shore. The dwarf is too close to the shore, I realize. The mermaid will be able to pull him under before the other four can even react. I let go of my rock and splash into the water. Apparently I have lost all sense of judgment. But, the splash is sure to draw the attention of the group.

I swim as fast as I can up to the beach and reach it just as the dark finned mermaid is trying to grab the dwarf's ankle. I hiss at her and trying to push her away. That turns out to be a terrible idea. The mermaid is stronger and faster than me and figures out my plan before I have. She twists my arm back and I let out a small scream as I break the surface of the water. For what reason, I don't know. Clearly I have gone insane.

The other mermaid brings her head above the water, forgetting there are five creatures on the beach, one with a torch. The dwarf, going for the method that worked the last time, waves the fire in our faces the moment we are above the water. The other mermaid takes the same path as her black tailed sisters and retreats to the caves.

I take the less graceful, far more cowardly choice. I scream in fear and swim above the water back to behind my rock, afraid the dwarf will actually try to kill me. My logic also is failing me. Now, I have nowhere to run and very bad place to hide. So, reason is the only thing on my side, something that has never been my strong suit.

"Is that how you thank someone who has just saved your life?" I ask, looking over the rock, to see where the five are now standing. The dwarf is still at the edge of the water, holding that awful fire stick. The boys have moved forward to stand on his right, while the girls are now back farther up the beach.

"No, that's how I deal with someone who almost killed me," the dwarf responds, craning his neck to try to get a better view of me. As if I am giving him that satisfaction.

In spite of myself, I laugh at his comment. "I almost killed you? You would have been drowned by now if that other mermaid had her way." When I see the dwarf continue to glare in my direction, I add, "Maybe it would have been best if I let her." The dwarf scoffs, but has no response. I feel a smirk forming on my lips.

"Why did you save him?" the young girl asks, moving forward. She is not threatening and I see the dwarf has lowered the torch. I slip out from behind the rock and allow my head to bob next to it, ready to duck back behind it if the older girl decides to shoot at me. I have seen it happen too many times before.

"Isn't that what you would have done?"

The younger girl's mood instantly changes and with a bright smile, she moves down the beach right to the edge, as if inviting me to move forward as well. "I knew that not all mermaids could have changed! You are good, aren't you?"

_Define good. _I surprise myself with my inner scoffing. However, I know to tell this young girl I am one of the good mermaids she remembers would be a lie. I would only disappoint her. I am about to respond when the dwarf interrupts. "If you are a_ good_ mermaid, show us your tail."

My eyes narrow once again and glide back in the water, keeping my tail invisible to them. "Fine, I will show you my tail. For a price?" I try to get my voice to go low and smooth like the other mermaids, but I fail miserably. My voice cracks at price and I can't help, but laugh at my own failed attempt. The young girl's grin only widens.

"What is this price?" the dark haired boy asks, raising an eyebrow, but I can see the smile tugging at his lips.

I look from the boy to the young girl than my eyes settle on the dwarf. "A proper thank you should suffice." I raise my eyebrow at him, mimicking the dark haired boy.

The dwarf groans and shakes his head to one side. "Oh, come on, Trumpkin," the dark haired boy says, finally cracking a smile.

"Please," the younger girl begs. "If you thank her, she'll be able to help us." My smirk and eyebrow drop at this. They want my help? Part of me wants to argue that is never what I said or intended when I saved the dwarf. It's the part of me that regrets saving the ungrateful dwarf in the first place. But, an insistent part of me is curious to see what the group wants. At that side wins. I swim forward a bit and look at the dwarf.

He groans again and mutters something under his breath. "I'm sorry. I don't believe I caught all of that," I say, my smirk changing to grin.

After a few seconds of silence, the dwarf, Trumpkin as the humans called him, looks at me with an annoyed expression, almost as if he is in pain. He lets out a loud sigh and says, "Thank you…for saving my life."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it," the blonde boy says with a large smile, moving to give Trumpkin a pat on the back. However, the glare he was giving me moves up to the blonde and he backs away. "Now I believe you need to hold up your end of the bargain."

I let out a long sigh, partly to mock him, but I am still wondering what they could possibly want from a mermaid. However, I like to think I'm the kind of mermaid who keeps her word. I swim closer to the water's edge, glide on to my back, and slowly lift my tail out of the water. I can't stand the sight of the red fin that used to be so vibrant. Now, it has turned a dark maroon and it seems to be getting darker every time I look at it.

"Dear Aslan," Trumpkin says under his breath, looking astounded as he sees the red. His eyes move to meet mine, shock and disbelief clear. "You're a siren."

"I guess you don't see many mermaids like me anymore?"

"I guess," Trumpkin says, shaking his head and laughing. "Of all the mermaids we could find, we get the last siren in Narnia." I cannot tell what he means by this. He still looks confused, but he is still laughing as if my tail is the strangest thing to ever happen to him. The three oldest humans are looking between Trumpkin and me, unsure of how to respond. The youngest still has that bright, energetic look on her face.

"I hardly think I am the last siren in Narnia," I protest, shifting uncomfortable as my elbows sink into the sandy bottom of the bay. I slip my tail back into the water. Suddenly, my patience begins to fade and my curiosity takes over. "Now what is it you need help with that it requires a mermaid? You seem to know all about mermaids. Even dwarves know how deadly we have become. What could be so important that you risked your lives?"

Trumpkin stops laughing and his glare returns. "Dwarves know more than anyone about how deadly you creatures are."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The dwarf snorts and shakes his head again. "A dwarf goes to a lake or river to get a drink and suddenly he is being surrounded by a group of mermaids looking for prey. It just goes to show…" Trumpkin trails off and his expression looks as if he almost regrets saying anything. _Almost._

"It shows what?" I ask through gritted teeth.

Trumpkin sees my rising anger. Instead of rushing to apologize, this only encourages him. I used my only advantage too early. Knowing the color of my tail, he knows I am less likely to strike. However, there are first times for everything.

"It just goes to show mermaids are just as bad as Telmarines."

I can't help it; I hiss. "Mermaids were not born the way they have become and we will never sink as low as the Telmarines." The four humans stand back, looking confused. "And mermaids never go out of their way to hunt dwarves. Of course, they are easier pray. From what I've heard, they are even more thick headed then men. But, it could just be the height."

I immediately regret my words after I said them. My anger is something I have never been able to control. However, I refuse to apologize. Not after he insulted my people, even if I do not agree with the ways the mermaids have adopted.

All Trumpkin and I do is stare at each other, waiting for the other to break. Finally, the dark haired boy clears his throat. "Are either of you going to explain to us what you are talking about?"

Trumpkin finally breaks our stare down and looks at Edmund. "Let's go." He throws his torch to the ground and turns his back to me. "We don't need a mermaid to help us find our way. We're better off."

"Hold on," the blonde interrupts. "We did not walk all this way from a boat we could have taken the hours ago and then get attacked by strangely savage mermaids just to turn around and go back with no direction." The older girl and the dark haired boy nod their head. "Listen," the boy continues, turning to me. "It's been centuries since we've last been in Narnia and we have no idea what has gone on. All we know is that we need to find out how we can help. We were called here for a reason. But, we need help finding where the person who called us is. Can you help us with that?"

I look from the blonde to the other three humans. The younger girl is practically on her knees, a pleading look on her face. The other two suddenly seem desperate as well. Who are these people?

"I can," I say slowly and the four smile. "But, what will I get out of it?"

"Leave it to a mermaid to put a price on everything," Trumpkin scoffs, still refusing to turn around.

"It is as if you talk and suddenly I do not feel like helping," I respond, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't know what we can give you," confesses the blonde, looking at the other three to see if they have any ideas. "I'm sorry."

"I know something," the dwarf says suddenly, turning back around. He walks up the water to the water and leans down, looking me right in the eyes. "What if I told you by helping us, you would be guaranteeing the end of the Telmarine rule?"

My breath catches and my imagination runs away with me for a moment. The thought of Narnia finally rid of the Telmarines and mermaids' tails becoming light again is enough to make my squeal in joy. But, the small, logical side of me tells me the promise is too good to ever come true. What force can stop that of the Telmarines? There are Narnians still out there, but enough to defeat the Telmarines? Impossible.

"Don't go making promises you cannot keep," I whisper, shaking my head and swimming back slightly.

"Do you not know who they are?" he asks, looking astounded again. I shake my head and his jaw drops. "Not only do we find a siren, but a newborn one as well." I frown at this. I am not newborn. Yes, I am young compared to many of the mermaids in Narnia, one of the last formed before the cease, but I am far from newborn. "Listen, if you don't trust me, trust them. The Telmarines do not know what they are up against."

I look back and forth between the girls and boys on either side of the dwarf. There is something special about them; something was there from the start. They know about old Narnian history as if they had been there and the oldest said they were called here. They are not simply strange looking Telmarines. And I think I can trust them.

"For them," I answer carefully, sighing softly. The youngest cheers and the dwarf actually looks relieved. "But…" Instantly, his face falls again. "I want to come with you."

The dwarf gives a short laugh. "Well how else are you going to help us?"

"No, I do not just want to lead you to the people you need to find. I want to see you follow through on the promise. I want to be there to see the fall of the Telmarines," I say eagerly. My heart already aches for the sight of the white flags waving surrender, the king brought down to his knees, and the mermaids finally free again to roam the open waters. I want to watch it all happen. I want to be a part of it.

The dwarf's snort brings me out of my daydream. "I'd rather test my luck trying to find another mermaid than let you come with us longer than you have to."

"Fine, good luck trying to find another mermaid who would prefer to drown the boys instead of helping," I reply angrily, my excitement instantly fading and my pride feeling crushed. Though, I try not to let on. The last thing I want is Trumpkin to think he has beaten my spirit.

"Wait!" Before I can swim away, the voice of the dark haired boy stops me. "You can come with us." I smile to myself before turning back. I suddenly have a strange urge to thank the boy in some way. Strange because a mermaid never feels the need to be grateful to anyone for anything. It is a mermaid's nature.

"Your majesty…" Trumpkin objects, but the boy interrupts.

"She's right. I doubt we are going to find another mermaid who will actually be willing to help us." Trumpkin sighs bitterly, but nods. He looks to the others, first the older boy who gives a quick nod. The girl whose smile grows brighter by the minute gives an eager nod. Finally, the older girl gives me one more look before nodding as well. The boy looks to me and gestures to the part of the woods they had come from. "So, lead the way."

I grin at him and he smiles back. "Well," the oldest girl, who had remained silent for so long, says. "We should probably get going. Our boat is…" Before she can finish, I turn around once again and swim into deeper waters. I bob my head above water and concentrate all my thoughts on a boat nearby. I take in a deep breath and softly blow on the surface of the water. Rings begin to from and spread, continuing to grow until I hear a soft ping. Their boat cannot be more than a mile or two away. The caves give me a direct path out into the river.

I give the small group one last smile. "I will meet you there and then we can find these friends of yours." With the path in mind, I begin swimming toward the waterfall.

"Don't leave!" the youngest cries. I turn my head slightly and meet her eyes. "You have not told us your name."

_I could say the say for you. _But, I stop myself before I can say that comment out loud. I'll learn their names soon enough. I wasn't going to avoid the question or refuse to answer. After all, I might be accompanying them for a while. I smile softly at the girl. "Viviane." And with that, I plunge under the waterfall.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you think of the first chapter. It got a little annoying for me to keep writing "youngest girl" and "dark haired boy" but Viviane doesn't know their names yet and she wouldn't just suddenly know them. She wasn't formed during the Golden Age, so she doesn't know they are the Kings and Queens of old. Next chapter will tell you more about the mermaids' history with the Telmarines and the Telmarines themselves like in the book. Reviews would be lovely!_

_-Emma_


End file.
